Confetti
by Jtoasn
Summary: Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. Draco caught sight of Harry. Their eyes met.  A Draco/Harry story. Yaoi.


Confetti – a Draco/Harry story.

* * *

"Ginny, listen..." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "II can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"Something like that."

She did not cry, she simply looked at him.

Turning away, he knew that 'I'm sorry' would not cover what his was feeling, what he wanted to tell her. But the thing was, that she could never understand, it wasn't her, it was him.

Walking away, he left the security of the pathway and made his way into the forbidden forest. A forest, he had first entered in his first year, looking for a unicorn.

Thinking back on it, he should have realised it from the moment they had seen the cloaked figure slithering towards the fallen unicorn.

How he had grabbed his arm to stop him from running away.

How they had looked at each other as soon as the centaur had driven the creature away, the slight blush on both of their cheeks as they realised that they were still holding on to each other.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered.

The silver haired Slytherin looked at Harry, his eyes were red from crying, but he was trying to be strong in front of Harry.

"You know I never meant to..."

"But you did" Harry said, but in his heart he knew that he had already forgiven the Slytherin, he had never been able to hold anything against him. There was something about the boy that made him do stupid things like that.

"I have to go now."

Harry nodded, there was so much that he wanted to tell him, but words could barely register in his head, and he dare not trust them to escape his mouth.

It was always the same between them, they could never speak to each other, the past years had always passed in silence.

But they did not need words.

Dracos mouth moved hungrily against Harry's, as if he was trying to capture his taste in the last moments they had together.

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. _

_Their eyes met._

Tears tainted the kisses between them now, Harry pulled away from Dracos lips, leaning onto his shoulder, sobbing.

_Harry watched nervously as Draco drew nearer and neared to his hiding place, examining the objects for sale. Draco turned away and saw the cabinet right in front of him. He walked forward ... he stretched out his hand for the handle... _

_Their eyes met._

Harry felt nails digging into his back; it used to be painful, but he relished it now. Harry remembered when he always used to admire them. Manicured and perfect, just like Draco.

"_Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me – yet."_

"_He's making it up," said Ron, savagely, "He's trying to make you do something stupid..."_

_Harry looked up at the other end of the table, where Malfoy continued to stir his potion. He looked up._

_Their eyes met._

Harry thought he could smell blood on Malfoy as he inhaled; it was so different than before, when they were younger, when they were foolish boys.

Claiming that this was just fun.

"_Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron said, the same colour as the dress roves as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; and Harry despite himself barely managed to hide a grin._

_Their eyes met._

Draco was kissing the scar on Harry's forehead, as a tear fell onto Harry cheek. He opened his eyes to see Draco blinded by tears, but trying to memorize Harry's face.

His hands were roaming the small stress lines, shaking his head as if to say that they shouldn't be there.

"_I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" _

_Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was holding court. A small smile graced the pale boy's lips, and he turned._

_Their eyes met._

Strong arms wrapped around him, and Harry kept on breathing in the moment; breathing in as if to keep the scent, as if to keep the memory for as long as he could.

For as long as they would be apart.

"_No –" gasped Harry. _

_Slipping and staggering, Harry got to his feet and plunged towards Malfoy, whose face was now shining scarlet, his white hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. He fell to his knees besides Malfoy._

_Their eyes met._

Draco stopped kissing Harry, his hands stopped roamed over Harry skin. They remained silent as their hearts slowed, and their minds returned to reality. Draco touched the corner of Harry's lip, a smudge of lipstick.

Ginny's.

"You'll be happier without me." Draco told him, it wasn't a suggestion but an order.

But Harry shook his head, "I'd rather be alone than pretend."

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. _

_Draco caught sight of Harry. _

_Their eyes met._

* * *

I took the title and the idea of this story from the song Confetti by The Lemonheads. This is my first yaoi fanfic, so I hope it's well received because I have a DH storyline evolving in my head. I very much enjoyed writing this.

Italics and the beginning are from the 7 Harry Potter books, altered just to fit my story a bit better.


End file.
